fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizuki Akatsuki
profile in progress This Character belongs to Wilnaah (Rei-chan) Mizuki was 17 years when the series started. Her magic is Air-Magic and is similar to Ren Akatsukis, who is her cousin. She belongs to Raven Tail but she stepped out when the grand magic games started. Later she joins Blue Pegasus. She is believed to have died during the dragon attack. Background Mizuki is 24 years old after the time-skip ans uses Element Magic Wind. She comes from the countryside and never saw much from the world. With ten years she met a redhead girl named Tanya and they became friends. Together they wanted to see the world and found a guild they could join. Raven Tail. Mizuki was never a Girl who did something bad, but she also never would leave her best friend. So she decidet to stay with Tanya in Raven Tail. Some years after the strongest Members of Fairy Tail disappeared she got a letter from her Cousin Ren Akatsuki. She had no contact with him since she joined Raven Tail, like she haven't contact with the most of her family except some letters from her parents. Ren and Mizuki met up, because of something that Ren wanted to told her personally. It was that her parents are in coma, because someone attacked them. Rens suspicion was that one of Raven Tails members did it, because Mizukis parents were always against Mizukis decision to join Raven Tail, but Mizuki didn't wanted to belive this story. She would never think that her own guild could betray her. A little bit later she met Daisuke, who was also from Blue Pegasus like her Cousin. Both began to like each other and began to go out. Mizuki never told Daisuke that she belongs to Raven Tail. Even if the Magic council accepted her guild as legal during the time-skip, Daisuke wouldn't understand it. So she begged that Ren shouldn't tell him, but Daisuke found it out, just shortly before the grand magic games started, to what guild Mizuki belong to and he wanted to break with her. At this time Mizuki realized that she wanted Daisuke more then anything and left Raven Tail and also her best Friend Tanya When Mizuki left her guild, Ivan knew that there was some reason and he found out that it was because of Daisuke from Blue Pegasus. Since it was like a betrayal for him, he send some guys after Mizuki. They hurt Mizuki really bad and it seemed that Ren was right. Ivan did attack her parents that time. When Mizuki thought it was her last moment Daisuke and Ren saved her from her old Guild-mates. After the grand magic games Mizuki joined Blue Pegasus. Personality Mizuki is warily, during the years she spend in Raven Tail, she had to learn to hide herself and don't trust anyone exept her Guild and herself. Especially towards Boys she can be very rough, because she had some bad experience, but actually she is a shy and gently girl, that just try to get through the tough world. Appearence She has a dark skind and black hair. She usually wears something comfortable, when she doing commissions. Category:Blue Pegasus Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Mira-icecream Category:Characters